Happy Birthday, Sakura!
by Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte
Summary: Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Dan dihari special ini, Sakura harus mengalami satu peristiwa yang membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Apa itu? Maaf Summary jelek!


"Sasuke, tunggu aku!!"

"..."

"Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengabaikanku kayak gini!!"

"..."

"Sasuke!!!"

"Sasuke, tungg- aaa~"

"SAKURAA!!!"

**Happy Birthday Sakura!!**** is belong to Sora Chand**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kisimoto**

**Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, ****Uchiha Itachi, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, etc**

**- ****Sasuke POV -**

Salahku! Ini semua salahku! Ini semua salahku hingga dia begini. Salahku dia harus merasa dijauhi. Salahku dia harus kecapaian berlari mengejarku. Salahku dia harus terbaring. Bila hanya merasa dijauhi atau capai, itu tidak masalah. Tapi terbaring?

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, siswa kelas 2-1, siswa yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama, merupakan murid dengan Fans Club terbanyak di Konoha High School, siswa yang sangat populer, dan merupakan satu dari lima murid terkaya di Konoha High School.

Itu semua merupakan kelebihanku. Mereka bilang aku adalah manusia yang perfect, tidak mempunyai cela sedikitpun. Tapi mereka salah. Sesempurnanya manusia, pastinya mereka akan mempunyai cela, walaupun tidak nampak.

Dan inilah kelemahanku. Aku.. Paling.. Bodoh.. Dengan.. Cinta..

Lucu kan? Aku rasa tidak. Aku yang selalu dipuji dengan ucapan 'kau pintar sekali, Sasuke', ternyata lemah dengan cinta. Hingga dia datang ke dalam hidupku.

Dia, hanyalah gadis biasa. Dia, berasal dari kalangan keluarga sederhana. Dia, yang merubah kepribadianku luar dan dalam. Dialah kekasih pertamaku, Haruno Sakura.

Cukup sulit untukku untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dia yang saat pertama masuk Konoha High School ini sangat tergila-gila dengan pelajaran dan mengesampingkan masalah pribadi. Akupun mulai mendekatinya dan bersapa ringan. Hanya saling mengucapkan _'Hai'_ dan dia kembali berkutat dengan buku Rumus Matematika yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan. Keren bukan? Dan dihari barikutnya aku kembali menyusun rencana agar aku bisa satu kelompok Bahasa Inggris dengannya. Yang pada saat itu aku harus berjuang untuk memohon bantuan sahabatku, Naruto-Dobe untuk menyusun semua rencananya, dan itu berhasil. Perlahan demi perlahan dia mau berbicara denganku dan pada akhirnya aku bisa akrab dengannya.

Hey, aku Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Sasuke yang selalu mendapat perhatian penuh dari seluruh murid perempuan yang ada di Konoha High School, kecuali dia. Sasuke yang dengan mudahnya bisa mendapat apa yang kumau, kecuali dia. Sasuke yang selalu dipuji ketampanan dan kepintarannya oleh semua orang, kecuali dia. Ya, semuanya kudapat kecuali dari dia.

Dan kini, setelah setahun aku bisa memikat hatinya dan menjadi pacar resminya, aku menyia-nyiakannya. Bodohnya aku!! Hanya demi memberinya kejutan dihari ulang tahunnya, aku sampai harus mengabaikannya. Tidak menegurnya selama satu hari penuh, itulah rencana yang dibuat Dobe dan teman Sakura yang berambut kuning itu. Tidak menegurnya selama satu hari penuh? Tidak mendengar suaranya selama satu jam saja sudah membuatku rindu setengah mati. Apalagi satu hari penuh tidak berbicara padanya? Bisa gila aku ini.

_"Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar ingin memberinya kejutan?" tanya sahabat Sakura yang berambut kuning panjang ini sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapanku._

_Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku. Dan dapat kurasakan perempuan ini tersenyum. "Baiklah, cukup mengabaikannya satu hari. Lalu datang kerumahnya nanti malam. Bawa kue ulang tahun dan kadomu dan semuanya akan berakhir romantis. Kau mengerti?"_

_Aku membelakkan mata. Gila!! Satu hari penuh tidak berbicara dengannya itu sama saja dengan membuatnya menangis dan merasa bersalah. "Tidak!!" ucapku tegas._

_"Kenapa Teme?" tanya sahabatku yang paling berisik ini._

_"Kau gila," aku bardiri membelakangi mereka berdua. __"Sakura akan sakit kalau dia kuperlakukan begitu."_

_"Sasuke," perempuan berambut kuning panjang ini kini berdiri dihadapanku. __"Kau melakukan itu karena ingin memberinya kejutan. Jadi lakukan saja, Oke?"_

_Aku terdiam sejenak. Menimang-nimang keputusan yang mungkin akan memberatkanku ini. "Oke." jawabku pada akhirnya._

Dan sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Karena aku benar-benar mengabaikannya dihari ini, dia sampai-sampai mengejarku kemanapun aku pergi. Hanya untuk bertanya 'Apa salahku?'. Jujur, pertanyaan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Ingin sekali kukatakan 'Kau tidak salah apa-apa, Sakura.', tapi itu hanya akan menghancurkan rencanaku. Sampai saat jam sekolah usai, aku hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang berlari mengejarku dibelakang.

"_Sasuke, tunggu aku!!" panggil Sakura sambil tetap mengikutiku._

"_..." Aku? hanya diam._

"_Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengabaikanku kayak gini!!" tanya Sakura lagi._

"_..."_

"_Sasuke!!!" dan panggilan itu masih tetap terdengar saat aku menyebrang jalan dipusat kota. Jalanan saat ini terlihat ramai. Mobil dan motor berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jujur, saat melihat mobil yang melintas, perasaanku jadi tidak enak._

"_Sasuke, tunggu! Sasu- aaa~"_

_CIITT!!! BRUKK!!!_

"_SAKURAA!!!" pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak ingin kulihat. Sakura yang saat itu berniat mengejarku kini tersungkur lemah dijalanan dengan luka disekijur tubuhnya. Aku lalu berlari menembus orang-orang yang tengah menegrubungi tubuh Sakura._

_"Sakura!! Sakura, bangun!!" aku terus mengguncang tubuh Sakura._

_"Sakura!! Cepat panggilkan ambulans!! CEPAT!!!"_

Dan beginilah sekarang. Aku duduk dikursi rumah sakit ini dan terus menyesali perbuatanku yang hampir membunuhnya. Dan Sakura? Dia terbaring lemah tak berdaya diruang ICU. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sakura mengalami cidera dikepala dan tulang kakinya yang retak. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin mengulang waktu. Hanya karena rencana bodoh itu, orang yang sangat kusayangi kini terbaring lemah.

**-End Sasuke POV-**

"Sasuke.." Itachi muncul dari balik tikungan lorong rumah sakit dan segera menghampiri adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kakak." Sasuke hanya bisa memanggil Kakaknya lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sakura bisa-"

"Aku nggak tahu. Aku nggak tahu, Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan.. sekarang.." Sasuke berbicara dengan sangat kacau. Melihat adiknya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu, Itachi hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menolak pelukan dari Itachi.

'Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan ini..' batin Itachi.

* * *

Tit..Tit..Tit..

Suara monitor pendetak jantung Sakura masih menunjukkan angka yang sama, belum membaik sedikitpun. Sudah dua hari Sakura koma diruang ICU dan sejak dua hari itulah Sasuke dengan setianya menunggu Sakura. Layaknya putri tidur, kecupan pun diberikan Sasuke. Dipipi maupun dikening Sakura. Dibibir? Sampai sekarang pun Sasuke belum berani mengecup Sakura dibibirnya, meskipun Sakura tengah tidur sekalipun.

"Sakura, kau harus bangun! Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu." ujar Sasuke lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin dan memucat.

"Sakura, bertahanlah! Demi aku!" pinta Sasuke.

Tok..Tok..

"Sasuke, aku masuk!" ujar Naruto yang baru datang bersama dengan Ino. Naruto dan Ino berjalan hingga dia berada disisi kiri ranjang Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke berada disisi kanan Sakura.

"Sasuke, maaf! Gara-gara rencana bodoh kita, Sakura-"

"Bukan!" ujar Sasuke menghentikan ucapan permintaan maaf Ino. "Ini bukan salah kalian. Ini semua salahku."

"Tapi Sasuke.."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi! Jangan buatku semakin merasa bersalah! Jangan!!" ujar Sasuke lirih. Sedetik kemudian dia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sakura.

Naruto dan Ino yang melihat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada akhirnya mereka pergi setelah memberikan Sasuke bungkusan makanan yang sengaja dibeli Naruto untuk Sasuke, karena dia tahu Sasuke belum makan sejak pagi.

"Sakura.."

* * *

"Hei Ino!" panggil Naruto. Ino menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang masih menatap langit.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu Sakura bisa sembuh?" tanya Naruto.

Mata Ino membelak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ditanya Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Sakura pasti sembuh."

Naruto diam, lalu dia kembali bertanya. "Tapi kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Kak Itachi? Kemungkinan Sakura bisa sembuh itu 50:50. Dan walaupun Sakura sembuh, dia pasti ca-"

"Nggak!!" Ino membantah. "Sakura harus sembuh. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya."

"Meskipun dia cacat?" ujar Naruto yang sekarang sama emosinya dengan Ino. "Ino, aku lebih memilih Sakura meninggal dengan bahagia daripada dia harus menderita karena cacatnya."

"Dan jika kau menginginkan begitu, kau akan melihat Sasuke stres." Ino mengambil nafas panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tahu Sasuke sangat ingin melihat Sakura membuka matanya lagi, iya kan? Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke sampai bersikeras tetap berada disamping Sakura? Sampai dia harus berpuasa menahan lapar? Karena dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Sakura lihat saat Sakura sadar. Bukan ingin lagi, tapi sangat ingin."

Naruto kini tidak bisa menyela lagi. Dia hanya terdiam, tidak ada gunanya dia menyela lagi. Toh semua yang dikatakan Ino itu benar. "Ya, kau benar Ino."

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden Sakura tertabrak mobil, dan selama itu juga Sasuke enggan untuk masuk sekolah. Berdalih tidak enak badan, nyatanya dia hanya ingin berada disamping Sakura. Para sahabat Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berdatangan. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Temari, Kiba, bahkan Gaara yang notabene adalah mantan pacar Sakura pun juga datang. Semua teman Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu sesungguhnya masih menyimpan rasa dengan Sakura, tapi dia merelakan gadis pujaannya itu dengan orang lain.

Malam makin larut, angin dingin yang menusuk kulit tidak membuat pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan ini kedinginan. Walaupun keadaan diatas atap rumah sakit ini remang-remang -karena hanya sinar bulan yang menerangi- tapi toh dia tetap juga kesitu. Dengan berbekal jaket kulit hitamnya, dia duduk diatas besi penyanggah dan menatap ke pusat kota yang semakin malam, semakin ramai.

"Huh!" nafas panjang pun dihembuskannya, tanda bahwa dia lelah. Tapi selelah-lelahnya Uchiha Sasuke, kalau untuk Haruno Sakura, apapun akan dia lakukan. Memang tipe pasangan yang setia.

**Cinta adalah misteri dalam hidupku..**

**Yang tak pernah ku tahu akhirnya..**

Sebuah lagu pun mengalun menemani Sasuke. Lagu sedih yang memiliki makna yang dalam, sebuah lagu yang berjudul Kuingin S'lamanya...

**Namun tak seperti cintaku pada dirimu..**

**Yang harus tergenapi dalam kisah hidupku..**

_"Sakura, aku mau bicara sesuatu!" pinta Sasuke yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke Gym yang saat itu kosong._

_"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung._

_Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Sakura dalam diam. Dan tanpa disadari Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya._

_"S-Sasuke.."_

_"Jadilah pacarku, Sakura!! Aku mohon!!" setelah mendengar itu, Sakura tersenyum. Lalu membalas pelukan Sasuke._

_"Ya, aku mau.."_

**Ku ingin slamanya mencintai dirimu..**

**Sampai saat ku akan menutup mata dan hidupku..**

**Ku ingin slamanya ada di sampingmu..**

**Menyayangi dirimu sampai waktu kan memanggilku..**

_"M-mau apa kau, Karin?"_

_Karin tersenyum sinis. "Hah? Mau apa? Yang jelas aku mau My Dear Sasuke kembali padaku!"_

_Sakura membelakkan mata. Dia mencoba mencari pertolongan dengan melihat sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Memang, tempatnya saat ini berada didekat hutan. Jadi jarang ada orang yang lewat._

_"Kau mencari apa, Sakura? Pertolongan? Tidak akan ada orang yang lewat. Ini daerah hutan, dan hanya ada aku dan kau. Jadi.." Karin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi dia mengeluarkan gunting dari saku rok sekolahnya._

_"K-Karin, k-kau mau a-apa?" tanya Sakura ketakutan, karena semakin Sakura mundur, semakin maju Karin berjalan._

_"Aku mau potong rambutmu, puas?"_

_"T-tapi kenapa?" Sakura semakin mundur. Hingga dia menabrak pohon sakura dan kini Sakura benar-benar terpojok._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum sinis. "Nggak bisa mundur?"_

_"Karin, aku mohon jangan!" pinta Sakura._

_"Jangan? Lepaskan dulu Sasuke dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Atau-" Karin kini sudah menarik rambut Sakura dan segera mengarahkan gunting tajam itu ke rambut Sakura._

_"Jangan~" teriak Sakura yang hanya bisa menutup matanya. Tapi kunjungan gunting yang diarahkan Karin tak kunjung datang. Saat Sakura membuka matanya, terlihat siluet pahlawannya yang berdiri dihadapannya memegang tangan Karin._

_"S-Sasuke?" kini giliran Karin yang tercengang. Sasuke datang dan menghentikan Karin yang hampir memotong mahkota Sakura. "T-tapi kenapa.."_

_"Naruto yang memberitahuku." ujar Sasuke datar. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin. "Ayo!" Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura ke mobil Honda Stream Hyper-Sport Concept miliknya._

_"Sasuke!" panggil Karin sebelum Sasuke masuk mobilnya. "A-aku-"_

_"Jangan pernah ganggu Sakura lagi!!" kecam Sasuke. Dia lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Karin sendirian._

**Ku berharap abadi dalam hidupku..**

**Mencintamu bahagia untukku..**

** Karena kasihku hanya untuk dirimu..**

**Selamanya kan tetap milikmu..**

_"Sasuke, nanti kalau kau ulang tahun, mau kado apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya._

_Sasuke menatap Sakura yang duduk didepannya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku fisikanya. "Entah!"_

_Sakura yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Dia lalu berjalan hingga berada disamping Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya. "Sasuke, yang benar dong! Kau itu mau hadiah apa? Bilang aja, akan kuusahakan untuk memberikan apa yang kau mau."_

_Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, lalu dai tersenyum kecil. "Kau beneran mau tahu?" tanyanya._

_"Ya." jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga dia jatuh dipangkuannya Sasuke._

_"S-Sasuke.." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memegang dagu Sakura, perlahan memajukan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak antara dia dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiripun tidak menolak. Dia ikut memajukan wajahnya. Hingga jarak antara mereka sudah 2 cm, tiba-tiba.._

_"TEME!! AYO PULANG!!!" Naruto dari balik pintu kelas berteriak, memanggil Sasuke. Spontan Sasuke dan Sakura menjauhkan diri, dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah tentunya._

_'Naruto Baka..' runtuk Sasuke dan Sakura dalam hati. Sasuke lalu melihat Sakura yang kini sudah memerah mukanya. Lalu ditariknya tangan Sakura dan dikecupnya kening Sakura. Hal itu spontan membuat wajah Sakura makin merah padam._

_"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura lembut. Sakura tersenyum manis dan berjalan pulang kerumah dalam genggaman Sasuke._

**Ku ingin slamanya mencintai dirimu..**

**Sampai saat ku akan menutup mata dan hidupku..**

**Ku ingin slamanya ada di sampingmu..**

**Menyayangi dirimu sampai waktu kan memanggilku..**

_"Sasuke, menurutmu kita bisa bersama selamanya?" Sakura mulai menebak dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke_

_"Entah."_

_Sakura memggembungkan pipinya hingga berisi seperti balon, membuat Sasuke mencibit pipi chubby Sakura._

_"Sasuke. sakit!" ujar Sakura sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu dirangkulnya Sakura dan dipeluknya gadis berambut merah jambu itu erat. Seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Sedangkan Sakura? Hanya membalas pelukan Sasuke._

**Di relung sukmaku**

**Ku labuhkan s'luruh cintaku**

"_Sasuke, tunggu aku!!"_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke! Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau mengabaikanku kayak gini!!"_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke!!!"_

"_Sasuke, tungg- aaa~"_

**Di hembus nafasku**

**Ku abadikan s'luruh kasih dan sayangku**

"AAKKHH!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil mencengkram keras rambutnya.

**Ku ingin slamanya mencintai dirimu..**

**Sampai saat ku akan menutup mata dan hidupku..**

**Ku ingin slamanya ada di sampingmu..**

**Menyayangi dirimu sampai waktu kan memanggilku..**

"Sakura.."

* * *

"Ugh.." Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai bersosialisasi dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinarinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?" Itachi lah yang pertama menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah sadar.

"K-Kak Itachi?" Sakura mulai bangun perlahan-lahan, tapi luka diperutnya belum sembuh benar, jadi dia masih meringis kesakitan. "I-ini dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini diruang 280. Kau sempat inap diruang ICU selama seminggu. Baru saja dokter mengatakan kau sudah dalam kondisi stabil, dan atas izinku kau dipindahkan diruang ini. Sakura, tidurlah dulu!" ujar Itachi. "Biar aku panggilkan Sasuke dulu, Oke?"

Saat Itachi akan pergi, Sakura menahan tangannya. "Kak, apa Sasuke marah padaku?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu dia kembali duduk dikursi samping ranjang Sakura. "Sakura, Sasuke itu tidak marah padamu. Dia malah sangat menyayangimu."

"M-maksud Kakak?"

"Sasuke itu sengaja mengabaikanmu karena dia ingin memberikan pesta kejutan hari ulang tahunmu. Dia berencana akan mengajakmu dinner saat malam dihari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, kau saat itu terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Dan dia benar-benar menyesali kesalahannya. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya akan kecelakaan yang menimpamu." terang Itachi.

Sakura terdiam. Dia merasa kacau perasaannya saat ini. Lalu dia menatap Itachi yang masih melihat kearah jendela kamar. "Lalu.. kemana Sasuke sekarang, Kak?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Sakura bingung plus takut.

* * *

CKLEK..

Pintu atap rumah sakit terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam. Tapi meskipun begitu, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan tamunya itu sama sekali.

"Sasuke!" panggil pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke ini. Meskipun dipanggil, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak mengindahkannya.

"Sasuke.." panggil gadis berambut merah jambu lembut. Saat mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke berbalik. Menemukan Hime-nya yang kini duduk dikursi roda dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"S-Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Pasalnya Sakura yang kini dilihatnya seperti malaikat dengan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan, meskipun kondisinya kini masih duduk dikursi roda.

Itachi lalu mendorong kursi roda Sakura perlahan, dan membawanya tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "Aku pergi!" ujarnya yang kemudian keluar dan meninggalkan adiknya ini bersama malaikatnya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya, seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan pelukan dari Ibunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menghamburkan diri dipelukan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku.."

"Sstt.. Jangan bilang apapun. Kak Itachi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan salahmu aku begini. Ini semua salahku yang terlalu memaksakan kehendakku. Aku-" penjelasan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. Semakin lengkap pula penderitaan Sakura karena wajah Sasuke kini sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Happy birthday Sakura!!" ujar Sasuke sembari melepas tangannya dari mulut Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura berkata-kata apa-apa, Sasuke sudah menciumnya lembut. Sebuah ciuman yang lama tapi tanpa nafsu sama sekali dari kedua belah pihak.

Setelah benar-benar membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke memisahkan diri dari Sakura. Lalu dia melepas jaket kulitnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sakura. Lalu didorongnya kursi roda Sakura perlahan dan mereka kembali kekamar 280.

"Happy birthday Sakura! Aishiteru.."

* * *

The End

* * *

**Ini fic pertamaku di Fandom Naruto...**

**Kritik and Review ya...**


End file.
